


BREAKER

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, Pain, Warped Reality (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wholly unhappy ending to the slaughter in the Lost Light’s med bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREAKER

Overlord licks at the long gash along the back of his hand while he fingers a blaster burn on his side.  The gentle light in his optics echoes the soft smile.  Serenity marches peacefully over his frame.  He brushes one digit along a sword that shakes slightly.  Wrapping the same finger around the tip to still it, he steps forward even as another array of blaster fire strikes him.  The white mech stands his ground.  He looks at the medic with a growing smile as he grabs hold of Drift’s helm.  Overlord lifts the smaller mech upward while still holding the end of the sword.  With a small tug, he takes the sword from Drift and throws him against a surprised Ratchet.

Both slam back against the wall while Overlord considers the small knife he holds.  His optics flick to the barricaded med bay door before moving over to the groaning pile.  He picks up a thick white ankle and slams its owner against the barricade to get his undivided attention.  Ratchet gasps as his world spins.  He can vaguely hear Drift calling out to him laced behind the static filling his audio receptors.  His com beeps harshly at him as he has the sense of being dragged upward, flipped, and coming face to face with the mech that was supposed to be a contained threat back on Cybertron.

“Little medic,” Overlord’s voice is elegant and soft, “open that lock.”

Ratchet narrows his gaze to focus on the peaceful expression before him.  His vocal processor spits bursts of static even as he tries to regain his equilibrium.  His gaze widens as he sees a blurry Drift on his feet a moment before he leaps and strikes Overlord along his back with the spark-sealed great sword.  Overlord arches back for a moment before sighing in pleasure and drops Ratchet.

The tip of his stolen sword slashes Drift across the face distracting him from the open hand that slams into his chest and sends him to the ground cracking his back in the process.  The clatter of metal is soft in between the groans of the two mechs.

“Well done, little warrior.”  Drift chokes on his own scream as Overlord tugs on his leg.

Circuits fire and snap as the leg is pulled from the static torso.  Connecting struts crack and shatter in a melodic tinkle of grinding metal.  The dull thud of the limb being tossed aside is surpassed by the same noises as the second leg is removed.  The still frame begins to shake violently with shock under the restraining hand.  A wire is pinched at the thighs to refocus the white mech’s attention on the looming shadow above him.

The black great sword strikes at the blaster mark on Overlord’s side as Ratchet tries to run him through.  The tip of the sword dings when it impacts into the ground.  The medic ex-vents are heavy as a large hand wraps about his throat.  Spiraled connector-drills dig into the white chest plate that continues to shake in shock.

Drift spits static for Ratchet’s name as he watches the other lifted and brought around to hover above him.  Ratchet tries to answer the call before he is slammed against the mangled frame.  Four times they impact with each other.  As Ratchet lies near stasis lock, Drift’s fingers clutch at the medic’s chest as he is lifted away.  An adoring chuckle follows the white mech’s crash back down to the floor onto his front.

“Now isn’t that sweet, little medic?  The little warrior is still strong.”  Overlord looks to the great sword and smiles.  He decides to fill the silence till his audience regains its senses.  “I have heard of these.   They are supposedly connected to one’s spark.  It brings an interesting theory to mind.  Mind if I test my hypothesis?”  A soft shwuff sounds when the sword in pulled from the floor.

Drift struggles to raise his helm as the tip is brought to hover over Ratchet’s spark.

“First test beginning now.”

The sword easily compresses and slits through the medic’s lighter armor.  It catches on the casing about the spark for a moment before sliding thru.  Overlord pushes the sword forward until the glowing circle on the hilt rests within Ratchet’s spark.  Both injured frames jerk several times before stilling.  Overlord lets the medic drop and turns to heft the swordsman up by the scruff of his neck.

“Second test beginning now.”

A large hand is shoved inside Drift’s midsection and pushes upward toward his own spark chamber.  He jerks minutely as shock dampens his body’s movement.  He can make out a scream but cannot tell if it is his own or Ratchet’s.

“OVERLORD!!!”

The impact with the ground is not soft as the white mech stares blankly at the ceiling before feeling a light touch on his hand.  He turns his head toward it.  In the background Rodimus postures as Ultra Magnus charges forward.  The broken mechs can only stare into each other optics, and they watch the light fade from the other’s gaze.  Their world is snuffed out in silence.


End file.
